Fairy Dance
by year-of-the-panda
Summary: AU-Levy McGarden's favorite band is Fairy Dance, and her role model is the lead singer and guitarist, Lucy Heartfillia. Levy's bullied and hated by her family and one day she runs into a certain someone after some serious problems occur. GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia, all that fun stuff. ((Levy is my absolute fav character and I was sad how little there was on her, please Read & Review!))
1. Prolouge

Levy sat at her desk, writing another song in her note book. It was about 10 minutes before school started when suddenly a hand appeared in her notebook. She followed the arm up to see Kagura, her school bully, standing with a sneer on her shitty face.

"May I help you?" Levy asked, trying to keep her voice level and not make a run out of the door.

"Hey shorty," she taunted. "What are you doing?" Miliana and Jenny stood on either side of the raven haired girl, snickering.

"Nothing that has to do with you," the bluenette said, removing the other teenagers hand from her precious book. "Have a nice day."

Jenny then moved to the front of the posse and loomed over the smaller girl threatingly. "Listen, McGarden, you might think you are worth a shit, but don't make me laugh." The blonde began to threaten. "You aren't worth a single, fucking damn," Jenny finished and stepped away.

'4 minutes until class,' Levy thought. 'Please come in soon teacher.'

Miliana then stepped forward, wearing her weird cat clothes, and put a paw on the other girls face and another on her arm.

"Hey, Levy," she purred. "Oops!" She pulled back her hands, racking her claws through Levy's skin, making cry out in pain. "I'm so sorry," she lied, as the whole class looked over to see the drama unfold.

"Excuse me," she muttered, grabbing her stuff and ran out of the door. She ran into a few people on the way, but she didn't care. Finally she made it to the ladies restroom and looked in the mirror.

She had blood and tears running down her cheeks, and her shirt was defiantly ruined. The scratches ran from her ear to her cheek bone on her face and her arms cuts were about 2 inches long each (and mind you there were 4 marks).

"Ow," she muttered and cleaned it up the best she could in a bathroom, ignoring the bell. After a while longer of staring at her reflection, she walked out of the bathroom and snuck outside the shcool. After she stepped out it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her thin shoulders.

She reached into her back and grabbed her iPod and plugged in her ear buds. Levy shuffled through the 'Artists' list till she got to her favorite band of all time; Fairy Dance. She almost sighed as she selected the tab and hit the first song that popped up.

_I'm happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on_

….

_~ "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz_

Natsu and Gray sung that song, Natsu did the chorus and Grey did the rest. She sighed again, wishing she could really meet them. Levy was so caught up in her daydreams that she ran into a woman and fell down.

"Oops," Levy stuttered. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

The brunette she ran into cracked open a chocolate colored eye and looked at the bluenette. "I'm fine," she answered, in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Levy. "My name's Layla, nice to meet you."

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry about it being so short (hehehe, like Levy) but the next chapter is longer, I promise. Oh, and sorry for not updating my other chapters and stuff... yeah. Well I hope you like it, and comment if you like it or not. And tell me if there is something wrong with it please, thank you!**

**+Panda**


	2. Chapter 1

I kept on glancing at Layla, trying to put a place on where I have seen her before. Her hair was unfamiliar to me, but those eyes were something that I knew.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" I asked her again, but she just shook her head.

"Not that I know of," she smiled and helped me up. I swiped my blue hair out of my face and stuck out my hand, my many brackets jingled a little.

"My name is Levy, by the way, and I'm sorry for running into you." She smiled and took my hand.

"It was my fault too," she said. "So don't just blame yourself." I nodded softly and she noticed the cut on my face and arm. "What happened to you?" She asked, worry filling her big brown eyes.

"Oh, um… my cat is kinda a jerk, and uh, I tried petting him and he attacked," I made the excuse and prayed to whatever the hell was out there that she would believe it.

"Didn't you come the direction the school is in?" she asked and I knew I was busted. I nodded my head glumly. "Who was it?" she asked, dead serious.

"It's nothing," I insisted, turning away a little, but she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Levy," she said firmly. "I know I just met you, but bullying is something I will not tolerate, I know how painful it is, I've been through the same thing." I stared at her in shock. The woman standing in front of me was gorgeous. She had beautiful eyes, perfect hair, and curves in all the right places. How could someone like her be bullied?

"It's just a couple of girls from school," I admitted. "One has really sharp nails and…" I swallowed heavily; this was the first time I had ever told anyone about how I was treated at school. "I have to go now."

I quickly turned and walked away while the brunette was confused. Once I had turned the corner I sprinted a few more blocks, only stopping once the place we were standing was far from view.

Panting I made it into my house where, hopefully, my parents would be out. Sadly, luck was not by my side today. I walked three steps in before I saw my father standing in the kitchen, staring at me in a mix between surprise and rage.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, putting down the tomato he had been chopping. He held onto the knife.

"D-dad, aren't you supposed to be at w-work?" I stuttered, staring at the knife in his hand, fear filled my green eyes as I slowly stepped away from him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school," he turned towards me and began stalking forward. "Your mother and I work hard to pay for you to go there."

I knew it was a public school and you don't have to pay for those, but I didn't dare tell him that.

"Something turned up and—."

"Don't screw with me, what the hell happened to you?" he cut me off, and gestured with the knife towards my face.

"I, uh, ran into a cat and it—."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREW WITH ME!" he yelled, walking forward and grabbing my hair with his free hand and put the knife underneath my throat.

"S-sorry," I whispered, tears started to form in my eyes.

"You're weak," he spat, pushing the blade hard enough to draw blood. "You're small and no one would give a damn if I killed you right here and now. Do you want to know why?"

I knew not to answer him as tears ran down my face and mixed with the blood on my neck.

"Because you're a worthless, pathetic whore that doesn't even deserve to live." He used the hand in my hair to throw me and I hit the wall with a hard 'BANG'. My father sauntered towards me and grabbed me by the hair again.

I cried out and he hit my head against the wall, making the world start to spin. Then he started to beat me with his fists, forgetting about the knife for the moment. My head span and I could hazily make out the words he was saying and the pain of his fists against my tender flesh.

For a moment my tormenter paused and reached for something on the ground. As he leaned back in he held it against my cheek and whispered to me.

"Come on, girl," he smiled, drunk in his own madness. "Smile for me."

I stared at him in horror as he slowly brought the huge knife to my mouth and tried to stick it inside. Black spots were dancing in my eyes so I closed them and prepared for the pain that was soon to follow.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see the woman, Layla, standing there, holding a frying pan to the back of my dad's head. Suddenly, he slumped sideways and fell on the floor; I realized that she had _hit_ him with the pan.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to me. I had to blink a few times because her hair was on sideways and there was blonde hair underneath.

"Fine," I croaked, and suddenly it all made sense. "You're Lucy!" I exclaimed, then winced at the loudness of my own voice.

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. "Sorry it took so long for me to find you." I just looked at her stunned. She was the _only_ person to actually try to help me and now she was apologizing?! "Can you walk? All we need to do is get outside and I can call for someone to pick us up."

I just nodded my head dumbly. She helped me up and together we began to walk outside, away from my unconscious father.

*Lucy's P.O.V.*

Levy was much lighter than I expected, even though she was putting most of her weight on me.

"Just a little more," I whispered encouragingly, as we made it outside and I put her down on the steps to rest. "I gotta call someone, stay here."

The bluenette nodded tiredly and I stepped away a bit. I pulled out my pink cellphone and dialed up one of my most frequent caller. It rang once before the worried voice of my manager answered.

"Lucy, where have you been? You missed your fitting for the next concert," the voice scolded her, making me flinch a little.

"Sorry Mira, but I really need your help." Thankfully she caught the worried tone in my voice and she stopped yelling at me for the moment.

"What happened?" she asked, I'm sure taking out a paper and pen to write it all down.

"Right now I need a ride for two, and a doctor," I said, glancing over at Levy who looked like she was trying to stay conscious by shutting her eyes and using sheer willpower.

"Okay, I've tracked the call, I'll send Poluchka and Reedus over to get you," she paused. "Is everything alright Lucy?" She asked me, I could feel the worry in her voice.

"I'll explain it to you when I get back," I answered, already feeling guilty for not telling the white haired girl what was going on. "And clean out an extra room for a guest to stay in, thanks Mira." I hung up the phone before she could reply, and my shoulders slouched a little as I sighed.

I turned back to Levy, and it suddenly hit me how terrible she looked. Her hair was matted and some was crimson from blood stains, her clothes were ripped and also covered in blood, she had a nasty cut on her throat, and a bunch of cuts and bruises that littered her small body.

I sighed and sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her, watching her closely. She nodded her head slowly, and winced a bit from the small movement.

"Well enough," muttered the bluenette, making me frown.

"Poluchka and Reedus will be here soon, so just hang on a bit longer."

She looked up at me and I almost started to cry. Her used to be green eyes were red and puffy, but worst of all, they were shattered. Like, she couldn't handle all of what just happened right now.

Well, I can't blame her. She was just assaulted by her father and almost killed.

Just then, a large black car pulled up in front of the tiny house and a familiar pink-haired woman stepped out of the vehicle. She didn't even pause before marching right over to where Levy was sitting and looking her up and down with calculative eyes.

"Who did this?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from the bluenette who hadn't even noticed the new presence yet.

"Her father, he's inside and knocked out at the moment," I replied as Reedus came sauntering towards where we were.

"Reedus, get her in the car, I'll be right back," Poluchka said before making her way inside. "Girl, you go with them." She disappeared inside the house and I turned away to help Reedus get Levy into the car.

"Hey Levy," I said soothingly, and her eyes moved to look at me. "Reedus and I are gonna take you to the car and when Poluchka gets back, she'll fix you right up. Okay?"

She nodded her head softly and let us move her to the car. The cut on her neck was still bleeding, which worried me, and she was a little paler than she was a few minutes ago.

Poluchka came back a couple moments later, with an almost serene look on her face.

"Reedus," she snapped at the driver. "Drive me to my place, and step on it."

And he did just as he was told. I'm pretty sure that he didn't even take a foot off the pedal for a single second on the drive back. When we finally got to the old hermit's place I was a few shades paler then before and I wobbled when I got out of the car.

Poluchka didn't seem affected at all and hopped right out of the car to get Levy out. She held the girl with ease, but had a sour look on her old face.

"Hurry up," she snapped and I rushed forwards to help her. "Bring her inside to the sick bay, I'll be there soon." She walked away inside her house and I followed as quickly as I could, without hurting Levy too much.

"Here," I muttered softly and laid the bluenette down on one of beds in the woman's living room. She just lay there, not moving and breathing softly. Again I was filled with the overwhelming urge to cry.

"I should have gotten there sooner," I cried, holding her tiny, bruised hand in my own. "This never would have happened, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I started to break down, I don't even know why.

I felt a hand on my shoulder lead me out of the room and close the door behind me. I moved out of the way of the door, and slid down the wall to the floor. I heard the muffled yelps and cries of Levy from inside.

I don't know how long I was sitting like that till I passed out, but I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**(A/N): Well, do you like it? Yay? Nay? Just okay? Well, tell me what you feel about it, thanks!~**

**+Panda**


End file.
